


rule number one

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, directly after 1x02 independence day, im talking like 99 percent here, trans Conrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: Devon Pravesh just passed Independence Day.UNFINISHED I’m so sorry it was gonna get deleted I’m panicking





	rule number one

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m an insolent trans™ who can’t stop making characters trans. porn with somewhat of a plot, like if you squint or look at it from an angle with just the right lighting

Devon couldn’t believe he was doing this. Sure, Conrad was... painstakingly beautiful, okay, and cocky and stupid confident and walked into every room like he was the best one there and he knew it. “Do what I say, no questions asked” his _ass_. Devon was half a song, two shots and far too many steps-close-to-assert-dominance in to give in or give up now. Conrad had gotten in his face far too many times tonight, over the past few days in fact, and it was honestly just so _satisfying_ to see the pretty boy doctor with his pretty brown eyes rolling back with the rest of his head against the bar’s bathroom wall as Devon nipped at the freckled skin on his neck, reveling in the sounds he made. When their lips were back together, he’d devour the blonde’s breathy moans like he hadn’t eaten in years. But not yet. Not till he’d gotten revenge for the lack of trust, the lack of respect, the teasing, the utter bullshit. But, consensual revenge.

 

“You wanna—“ Devon bit down on Conrad’s neck, hard. Enough to leave a mark. Enough that the doctor would need a scarf. Or at least foundation likely only Devon would notice, and that would be a marking in and of itself. Good enough for him. “You wanna do this?”

Conrad chuckled, head lolling to the side to allow his resident more space, more to suckle, more to bite, more to mark. “What’s rule number one?”

“No questions asked.”

“You’re smarter than you look, Harvard. Your answer’s yes, by the way—“ Devon bit at another spot on his neck, closer up to his jawline. “ _Hell_ yes.”

It wasn’t very long that they made out like teenagers out after curfew before Devon spoke up. 

“No orders for me today, doc? No... procedures?” He asked, with a roll of his hips against the blonde’s.

“God, no. I boss people around all day, I think you deserve a shot at it.”

“Oh, wow, thanks.”

“What I’m _saying_ ,” he brushed his hand along Devon’s cheek, tilting his chin up as he switched their positions, leaving the resident with his back against the wall. “Is... I don’t like being dominant all day, all night, all the time. Sometimes...” he gripped the brunet’s hips, any harder and they’d bruise, as he flipped them again and held his hands up in defeat. “Sometimes I just wanna get fucked by my hot intern in a dark restroom.”

In our first explicit action of the night, Devon felt his cock twitch, straining against his jeans more with every passing moment.

“Well, rule number one, right? Guess I’m fucking you tonight.”

‘I’m going to ignore my rhyming and not hyperfocus on my dumb fucking mouth,’ Devon told himself. He had better things to hyperfocus on. For example, Conrad’s...

“Um, vagina.”

“Yeah, problem?”

“No problem, no problem. Just processing.”

The blonde feigned a laugh. “Yeah, not every day you meet a trans doctor with an epic beard and bedpost record.”

“Did you just call yourself a fuckboy but fancier?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“God, you’re pretentious,” Devon laughed, letting his head fall forward and lean on Conrad’s chest. “I make the rules tonight, right? Then I get to ask – what... uh...”

“Come now, you’re a big boy. You can say it.”

“Where do you want my dick to go?”

“Well, if you want it to be enjoyable for both of us, then my ass. But it’s your choice, baby. Just as long as it’s in me within the next couple minutes.”

“Alright.” After a second, he spoke again. “Shit, I don’t have a condom.”

“Wow, a doctor not having a condom? That’s incredibly reckless, mister Harvard Medical School.”

“Shut up, do you have one or not?”

“Always.”

“I fucking hate you, you know,” Devon shook his head, pulling Conrad’s jeans and boxers down to his knees and mirroring the process on himself.

“Harvard ain’t got shit on me, I knew since the first day. That’s why I know this is gonna be fun. My best times with Nic were always the ones when she was mad.”

“Bringing up our _coworker_? Really, now?”

“Hey, I said _were_. I’m willing to believe you might just be better than her, and that might mean abandoning my relentless chase and running after someone else instead. _If_ you fuck me now.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Devon finished rolling on the condom, hands slick with lube because he actually likes having comfortable, not-risking-pain sex. “Up.”

Devon’s hand on the back of his thigh was all Conrad needed to wrap his legs around the resident’s waist, ineffectively trying to lower himself onto Devon’s cock.

“Slow your roll there, doc. I’m—” he pushed Conrad back and higher up the wall, teasing his clit to borrow some slick from the region for when he moved on to finger further back. Fucking a non-self-lubricating orifice could be hard, for lack of a better and less innuendous word, and Devon was planning on no less than fucking his supervisor out of his mind, maybe even well enough to forget his own name and everything else but Devon’s.

“Ohh, we’re going the anal route tonight, huh? You’d think after York I’d be turned off the concept completely, but- you know what, York has no place in this conversation.”

“Who the hell- never mind, just shut up and kiss me.”

“That’s awful bold, Harvard.”

“Shut up and no sarcastic commentary. That’s _my_ rule number one,” he said, slick fingers pushing against Conrad’s entrance.

”I can do that,” he said, clearly struggling to hold back a number of sounds that would inevitably come back to bite one of them in the ass. But right now, there was other ass-related stuff going on. “I can _definitely_ do that.”

Devon worked him for a minute or so, adrenaline rushing to meet every sound that echoed off the bathroom walls. But when he first fuckin something


End file.
